Mobile electronic devices are commonly integrated with keypads. The keypads allow users to type on the mobile electronic devices for inputting text, commands, etc. Although often of a similar configuration to a full sized keyboard, keypads for mobile devices present different construction and installation challenges, in part, because of their smaller scale and the smaller scale of the mobile device.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.